<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten seconds is enough by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822501">ten seconds is enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAKU Week, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>YAKU Week, 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Day 1]: Coffee shop +</b>
  <br/>
  <b>TFR's Writing Prompt Number 581:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>"You know, you make a lot of weird noises when you sit down."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I'm old. Don't be like me."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAKU Week, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yaku Week 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten seconds is enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456223">THIS</a> KuroDai fic!!</p><p>P.S. title isn't related in any way to the fic, sorry! I forgot to add the ten-second bit in it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was acting weird.</p><p> </p><p>Well, weirder than he usually was, but he was acting almost as if-- wait.</p><p><em>"Oh my God,</em> you're in love!" It wasn't even a question anymore with how obvious he was being with all his wistful sighing and daydreaming, and doodling on the border of his notebooks. It was almost nice and endearing except Kuroo looked like a total creep (at least to Morisuke and Kenma) any time he schooled that dreamy expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the middle of a busy café, though, when Morisuke started putting two and two together, so his face met Kuroo's sweaty palms in an attempt to silence him. "Not so loud Yakkun!" His friend hissed his name out like a savage, but it doesn't faze him anymore.</p><p>"I can't let him see me!" He wailed, stooping low to hide behind Morisuke's back, who was virtually and literally shorter than Kuroo. Sighing, Morisuke managed to detach himself from Kuroo's clammy hands, "then what was the point of coming here if you don't want him to see you?"</p><p> </p><p>All he got back was a frustrated groan. "Look, we're almost at the counter now, maybe he isn't working today, or something," he suggested, hopefully his friend would stop cowering behind him like a fool. "You can go find us a table too, if you're too chicken to face him, or whatever. He probably doesn’t even know me, but you should leave your wallet with me and I'll order for you that girly drink of yours."</p><p>"My order is <em>not</em> girly!" But Kuroo managed to slink away in the midst of the crowd, grumbling after he handed his old, Spider-Man Velcro wallet to Morisuke. Now that the person in front of him has walked off to the waiting area, and was greeted by a wide grin and hair gelled upwards like a turret from a medieval castle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Howdy-doo there, handsome! What can I get for you today?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was not how Morisuke would have imagined he would be greeted that morning at a café. The guy was probably only a couple centimeters shorter than him, but they were roughly around the same height, if the way his eyes had locked onto the other guy's was any distinction.</p><p>"Um," was all he could get out due to the shock factor of the greeting and of the cute guy in front of him. Thankfully there wasn't any one else behind him, or else he'd be kicked out of the line for holding up, and staring at the cashier's face instead of telling the guy his order.</p><p>He cleared his throat, "I'll have one black coffee, hot, and one Orange-Cinnamon Breakfast Tea, iced." The cashier only nods as he punched the orders into the register. "Size?" He asked, teeth so white he'd probably get casted into a toothpaste commercial-- what was he <em>thinking?</em> Presence of mind, Morisuke!</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, big?" <em>Crap.</em></p><p> </p><p>The guy at the counter only laughs out loud, but punches it in anyway, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm assuming that's a large for both, so let me just ring them up for you, <em>and,</em> that's a total of $6.20." He was already writing up the orders on the specific cups that Morisuke couldn't be bothered to ask.</p><p>He's pulling out the necessary amount when the guy started talking to him again, "can I have your name for your order, please?"</p><p> </p><p>And <em>man</em> does Morisuke have it <em>bad!</em></p><p> </p><p>"It's Yaku… Yaku, Morisuke," the cashier wasn't writing anything, though, despite Morisuke trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his mouth right now. "But! But, my friend's paying, so uh, they're for Kuro, write it there." That's when the cashier started humming a fun-sounding tune-- that sounded <em>awfully</em> like that <em>"Kiss the Girl"</em> song from The Little Mermaid.</p><p>"I'll call your friend when they're done. See you later, <em>Morisuke-kun!"</em> He gets a wink along with it and Morisuke had probably been standing there, dumbstruck like an idiot before Kuroo started calling him over.</p><p> </p><p>With robotic steps, he walked towards the table Kuroo was waiting at, chatting up a dark-haired guy who was bent over a newspaper crossword puzzle.</p><p>He chose to shove Kuroo inside the booth chair so he can sit down, but not without his own brand of groaning.</p><p>"Whoa there, Yakkun! Easy on the shoving, geez," Kuroo whined, earning a chuckle from the other guy. Morisuke could only stare at the smile blooming on Kuroo's face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of a verbal reply, Morisuke graced his audience with another frustrated groan. </span>
  <span>"You know, you make a lot of weird noises when you sit down." Kuroo pointed out.</span>
</p><p>Bending over himself, Morisuke covered his head with his arms, obviously avoiding the cashier who sent him a wink when their eyes met. "I'm old. Don't be like me," he grumbled, voice muffled by his arms. There's a harmony of cackles and laughter he got from the two, but he could distinctly hear Kuroo's grating voice say how he's <em>"literally just a couple of months older than me, Yakkun!"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, the cashier guy, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut up, Kuroo!"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>// this was originally gonna be some angst thingy but then I couldn't continue writing bc,, I suck at writing angst, so I went with the genre(s) I'm more comfortable with instead!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>